


No Dogs Allowed

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sharpiesgal</b>, <em>Clint brings home a stray and convinces Tony to let him keep it</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dogs Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Reward drabble for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/)**sharpiesgal**. Not exactly what you asked for, but I think it fits.

“I’m afraid that I am required to tell him that you have obtained a pet, Agent Barton.” The disembodied voice was polite, apologetic, but firm.

“ _No dogs at Avengers Tower!_ ” Clint mimicked in his best Tony voice.

JARVIS gave a solemn, “Indeed.”

“He’s so adorable. How can you look in these eyes and say no?” He tilted the shaggy dog’s face toward the ceiling, certain that JARVIS had cameras that could see.

“She.” The artificial intelligence clarified.

“Really?”

“Yes, sir. The dog is a female.”

“You didn’t bother to check?” Steve leaned in the doorway where he’d originally caught Clint sneaking the mutt in.

“I didn’t want to intrude.”

“JARVIS there’s a-” Tony stopped, mid sentence, as he walked in from the other side of the room. “There’s a dog in here.”

“There is, sir. I believe that Agent Barton was hoping to keep her.”

Tony tilted his head to one side, strangely still for a moment. “My father never let me have a dog growing up.”

“You were quite allergic sir.”

“Did you name her yet, Barton?”

“I haven’t-”

“Sally.” Tony spoke emphatically and started moving again. “Schematics.” A 3-D rendering of the building appeared in front of Stark. “She looks like a Sally. Strong, sensible name. JARVIS, we’re going to need to tweak the air filtration system and …”

The mechanical systems conversation faded to the back of his mind as Clint sat on the floor and petted his new dog.

Steve smiled. “Sally it is.”


End file.
